


Blue

by BabyRedd



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Implied Dallyboy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: Dallas had always been Pony’s favorite.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Outsiders, the characters or any related content. Everything belongs to S.E. Hinton. I do not profit from this story, and it’s purpose is merely for entertainment.

Dallas had always been his favorite.

Everything about him was blue. His eyes, narrowed and frosty like wet snow that froze overnight on a dirty sidewalk.  
  


Blue eyes that matched his hair,so blonde it looked white,blue jeans that paired attractively to his white shirt. Not like he cared though.  
  


“Who the fuck am I tryna impress” he’d say lips pulled into a familiar snarl.  
White shirt that matched his black jacket, a jacket that matched his stolen leather boots.  
  


Pony knew that out of all the guys in the gang- Johnny, who was so quiet you forgot he was there and when you did notice him he looked like a spooked puppy ready to lash out whenever, wherever at whoever he had to be like that if he wasn’t he’d get beat half to death by the socs again; the pocket knife hidden up his sleeve was a testament to that.

Sodapop his brother with the warmest eyes he’d ever seen paired with joyous laughs, Soda who didn’t need a sip of booze cause he was drunk of his own happiness.

Two-Bit the man who downed booze like it was water; was always up for a laugh or a good joke and liked chasin broads for fun like he was still a schoolboy, in some ways he still was.

Darry who was sometimes high strung when it came to takin care of Pony, but he was hardworking and loving that made up for any high strung behavior ten fold.

Steve… well he’d consider Steve but Pony didn’t care for him and his cocky attitude all too much he tolerated him cause he was Sodas best friend. - Dallas was the last person that should’ve been his favorite.

Dallas Winston was dangerous in more ways than way one. He was a hood always on the fly from the fuzz, going to and from the cooler like it was a revolving door.

A blade in his pocket 24/7, a lit cancer stick danglin from his lips.

Dal was hacked off constantly, it was like it was his only emotion, he was angry at the socs, the pigs in uniform,the mother he didn’t talk about, he was angry at the world and if he wasn’t angry he was jaded.

He was ready to rumble anytime, anywhere with anyone his knuckles always bruised or bleeding he gave as good as got if not more so. It seemed as if, if he wasn’t hacked off or jaded the only thing he cared about in the world was himself and Johnny.

Pony supposed that should hurt his feelings or make him less inclined to like Dal considering they’d been hangin around each other for a few years now, but it didn’t bother him none it was clear from the beginning him and Dally only talked cause they both cared about Johnny.

At least that’s what it was in the beginning.

Despite Dallas flaws he was still his favorite person Pony didn’t want to fix him or change him in anyway didn’t even think about it.

‘Yeah’ Pony thought Dally could be a mean sonofabitch, he was most of the time.

The only time he wasn’t was when he was talkin to Johnny or bandaging him up after a beating.

Now he wasn’t sayin Dal softened up or anything like that, but he did go from being harder than steel to being as hard as stone during those times.

He was like that when Pony needed patching up after a run in with the socs and didn’t want to go crawling home like a wounded dog so he went crawling to Dal - he never said anythin bout it.

Maybe Pony felt safe with Dal or his brain was all funky from the jumping he got but for some reason or another he’d run his big mouth.

Tell Dal how a cold sweat broke out down his spine, how his heart jumped into his throat, how his lungs seized up how scared he felt running from the group of bored socs.

Dal would just sit there as Pony talked never saying a word like always, frosty eyes staring at Pony intensely fists balled at his side and when he was done talkin he’d send him home.

A word never spoken only Dal’s usually cold eyes burning hot as they followed Pony walking out the door.

The next day he’d show up at Pony’s home in the morning at the crack of dawn minutes before Pony went to school, fresh bruises on his knuckles and a smirk that’d crawl across his face whenever Pony would look at him.

Pony noticed Socs with suspiciously new bruises on their faces and a refusal to look at Pony even though just the day before they were beaten on him for fun.

He don’t thank Dallas cause he was still just as mean as he was before and he wouldn’t have appreciated it.

But pony made sure to be extra smart mouthed around Dal even though it was treading dangerous territory, Dally didn’t appreciate smart mouths not even when Johnny did it but, for whatever reason he’d always get a smile from Dal; a real one rarer than gold.  
  


And any doubt Pony might have had before about Dal bein his favorite gets wiped clean from his mind.

Dallas would always be his favorite.


End file.
